Mentorenprogramm
Das Mentorenprogramm wurde am 6. Mai 2010 von Benutzer:Abendstille ins Leben gerufen. Allgemeines Hallo Zusammen, für das geplante Mentoren-Projekt brauchen wir Euch! Zunächsten suchen wir Spieler, die gewillt sind in den Foren und im Spiel (über einen Channel) RP-Neulinge bei den ersten Schritte auf der Foli zu unterstützen und auch aktiv auf diese zu gehen. Führer statt Lehrer. Ihr solltet Spass am Umgang mit anderen Spielern haben und ein gewissen mass an Geduld mitbringen. Gute Kontakte zur Community können ebenfalls nicht schaden. Konzept Aktuelle Situation: Die Forscherliga RP-Community wächst momentan nicht. Auf der anderen Seite tun sich echte RP-Neulinge hier schwer. Manche davon geben es auf und suchen sich einen anderen Server. Ausserdem haben Aussteiger bzw OOCler auf unserem Server, die nicht am RP-Teil haben. Zielbild Rollenspielneulinge/Serverneulingen wird eine Möglichkeit der Orienterung und es ersten Kontakts geboten. Sie sollen das gefühl haben willkommen zu sein und an RP gut herangeführt werden. Darüber hinaus soll die Forscherliga als der Einsteigerfreundlichste RP-Server mit einer offenen Community gelten, und dank dieses Ruf unseren Server wieder mit frischem Blut versorgen. OOC'ler und Aussteiger werden ins RP gelockt und finden gefallen daran. Der Weg dahin Das Mentorenprogramm soll der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zu dem Zielbild sein. Es soll Neulinge bei der Hand nehmen und ihnen einen reibungslosen Start ermöglichen. Es soll aber auch die RP-Community sensibiliseren für den Umgang mit dem Nachwuchs. Schliesslich ist jeder irgendwie irgendwo ein Mentor. Man kann sagen, das Mentorenprogramm hat zum Ziel sich selbst überflüssig zu machen. Mentoren ; Mentoren auf Allianzseite: * Andranath (Nachtelfen & Zwerge) * Arelius (Paladine) * Ashará * Cathalan (Menschen) * Dunrik (Adel/Ritter) * Fenari * Kitani (Lore, Logik, Konsequenz im Rollenspiel) * Márth * Milana * Silenda (Nachtelfen) ; Mentoren auf Hordeseite: * Abendstille * Telandir / Farondir * Rekan * Khizra * Ryuya Shar'adore * Rhîw * Kiyenghi / Lilthafeya (Blutelfen, Magie) * Kitiara (Blutelfen, Konsequenz im RP) Aufgaben eines Mentors * Im Channel und ingame(RPINFO) beratend zur Seite stehen * In den Foren aktiv nach Neulingen suchen / und auch hier beratend zur Seite stehen * Herstellen des firstcontact zwischen Neuling und einer geeigneten Gilde (obwohl wir keine Partnervermittlung sein wollen) * Unterstützung bei der Planung von Events So das sind so grob abgerissen meine Vorschläge. Bitte erweitert sie, stellt sie in frage, zerreist sie oder lobt sie in den Himmel. Eure Meinung ist gefragt. Hier und jetzt könnt ihr aktiv mitgestalten, wo unsere RP-Community hinwandert. Was ist eigentlich ein Mentor? Mentoren sind nette Spieler, die sich bereit erklären, Neulingen oder Interessierten Mitspielern das Rollenspiel, die Geschichte, die Gegebenheiten der Welt, Tricks und Kniffe im Rollenspiel und all sowas zu erklären, mit ihnen darüber zu diskutieren, ihnen Bezüge zu verdeutlichen und nach Möglichkeit einen Einstieg in die Welt und Rollenspielwelt zu erleichtern. Manche von ihnen schreiben Rollenspiel-Guides, andere sind inGame verfügbar, um deine Fragen zu klären, dir Tipps zu geben oder dich vielleicht direkt in eine RP-Situation einzubauen. Mancher mag lieber mit dir über RP (Roleplay, zu deutsch Rollenspiel) reden, während ein anderer mit dir am Beispiel seines eigenen Charakters die Dinge zeigt, die du wissen willst oder musst. Zwei Dinge solltest du dir aber in der Hinsicht merken: * Erstens: Du sollst deinen Mentor ehren, auf dass es dir wohl gehe auf Azeroth. * Zweitens: Dein Mentor ist auch nur ein Sterblicher und viel wird auf seiner Meinung und Erfahrung basieren, sein Wort ist Tipp, nicht Gesetz. Auch er kann irren. * Drittens: Achte darauf, mit Kritik angemessen umzugehen. Dein Mentor macht das für dich, nicht weil er dich ärgern will. Ein Tipp: Lasse deinen Mentor dein Charakterkonzept bewerten. Dann such dir einen zweiten Mentor und lasse diesen dein Konzept auch bewerten. Achte darauf, nach den Punkten Coolness, Interessantheitsgrad, Spielbarkeit und Sue-Factor zu fragen. Begriffserklärungen ; Coolness : Natürlich ist dein Charakter cool. Speziell in deinen Augen. Aber lass mich dir etwas Interessantes verraten... Deine Mitspieler sehen das anders. Eine Stadtwache oder ein Reporter kann cooler sein, als ein Ritter oder Halbdämon. Ein mächtiger Magier, der nie zaubert, sondern einfach nur mächtig und weise wirkt, ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit cooler als ein Magier, der bei jeder Begegnung zeigt, was er für tolle Kräfte wirken kann. ; Interessantheitsgrad : Hängt sehr mit dem Coolness-Faktor zusammen. Ist dein Charakter interessant? Das mag am Anfang nicht ganz so wichtig sein, aber wird mit der Zeit extrem wichtig werden. Schaffst du es, durch deine Idee, dein Spiel, deine Geschichte den Charakter so fesselnd und interessant zu machen, dass die Leute gerne mit dir spielen? Wirst du vielleicht einen guten Ruf unter deinen Mitspielern erlangen? Oder wirst du vergessen werden, bevor du aufhörst, zu spielen? Es hängt mehr vom Interessantheitsgrad, als vom Coolness-Faktor ab. ; Spielbarkeit : Vermutlich der Wchtigste der vier Punkte: Ist dein Charakter in der aktuellen Server-Geschichte und Themengildenkonstellation spielbar? Ein Auftragsmörder oder Dieb so ganz ohne Opfer, ein Informationshändler ohne dass etwas passiert, ein Ritter ohne Lehnsherr, ein Rachesuchender ohne Feind. Es geht auch andersherum... ein Dämon in einer Kirchenstadt hat keine hohe Lebenserwartung - nichtmal ein 'lieber Dämon'. Ein Idiot unter Philosophen ist nur solange Philosoph, wie er an sich halten kann und schweigt. ; Sue-Factor : Weißt du, was das Phänomen der "Mary Sue" ist? Nein? Dann informiere dich über diesen Begriff, bevor du weiter liest. Jetzt informiert? Prima, fangen wir an! Mary Sue... niemand will eine sein, doch viel zu leicht landet man in dieser Sparte. Kann dein Charakter viele Dinge sehr gut? Identifizierst du dich stark mit deinem Charakter, trägt er gar einen deiner Spitznamen oder einen Namen, den du gern tragen würdest? Ist er sehr wie du geraten? Kommt dein Charakter immer unbeschadet aus eigentlich jeder gefährlichen Situation heraus, weil er unglaubliches Glück oder großartige Talente hat? Vielleicht kratzt du daran, eine Mary Sue zu spielen. Pass auf, niemand spielt gerne mit einer Mary Sue. Deshalb empfehle ich dir auch hier: Sprich mit deinem Mentor (und bete, dass er erkennt, ob du eine Sue bist). Halte deinen Sue-Factor gering, aber pass auf, dass er nicht negativ wird. Anti-Sues sind auch nicht allzu toll. : (Hierzu emfpehle ich Mary Sue und Anti Sue - für alle, die sowas interessant finden, kann ich tvtropes an sich nur empfehlen) Auch wichtig: Der Channel Der bei der Allianz recht inaktive, auf der Seite der Horde Rollenspiel-Channel sei jetzt einfach mal als Basis für die Mentoren-Runde und allgemeinen Rollenspieler-Kontakt und Laberchannel definiert. Er ist intuitiv zu finden, derzeit meines Wissens nach recht wenig genutzt und der Name passt sehr gut. ; Regel(vorschläge): * Netikette: Reiz' deine Mitspieler nicht, ärger' sie nicht (zu sehr), beleidige sie nicht, verallgemeinert: Sei BITTE freundlich. * Mentorensuche: Hauptsächlich ist der Channel für die Suche nach Mentoren gedacht. Im Channel sollte weniger diskutiert werden, denn zu viele Köche verderben bekanntlich den Brei. Bedenkt das bitte. * Gespräche: ooc-Gespräche akzeptabel, aber bitte nicht zu sehr vom Spiel abschweifen. Nette Stimmung und Gespräch gewünscht, Spam und Gespräche, die nur zwei Leute interessieren und eher in den /w gehören unerwünscht. Zum Beitreten des Channels im Spiel dann "/join Rollenspiel" eintippen. schelmisch grüßend, Kitani von der Nebelmondschar. Erbitte Aussage von Hordenrollenspielern über ihren Channel. Und ob man den für Mentorensuche nutzen kann. Ich persönlich denke, das sollte kein Problem sein. Autoren gesucht! Ausserdem wäre es gut wenn wir zwei Einsteiger-Guides für die Foli hätten, die jeweils kurz und prägnant die RP-Landschaft beschreiben. (Wer hat in SW das sagen? Was läuft bei den Elfen? Welche belibeten Rp-orte gibts?) Es soll kein Fremdenführer sein nur eine kurze Einführung in das spezielle Settings unseres Server. * Autor für "Willkommen bei der Allianz!" (name ist nur platzhalter) ... * Autor für "Willkommen bei der Horde!" ... Habt ihr eine Andere idee, wie ihr euch einbringen möchtet? Nur zu meldet euch einfach kurz bei mir. ; Was wird noch gesucht? Wir suchen noch gute Guides zum Thema RP. Und? Wir sind auf der Suche nach Anfängerfreundlichens RP-Gilden. Wenn Ihr als Gilde gern Anfänger im RP begleiten möchtet, meldet Euch doch einfach hier. Last but not least: Ideen sind immer gesucht. Kategorie:Nachtliga: Tenor und Geschichte